


I Come Alive When I Hear Your Voice

by libra_sun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Famous Niall, Fluff, Freeform - Narry, Idiots in Love, Insecure Harry, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Solo Artist Niall, They love each other so much, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libra_sun/pseuds/libra_sun
Summary: "You can not do that!!! You are not allowed to fuck me until I see galaxies exploding like never before on our anniversary and then leave me alone in the morning!”The one where Niall leaves the next morning and everything is a little less complicated than what Harry thinks.





	I Come Alive When I Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> In look of a beta!
> 
> First story! A little something I wrote based on a prompt I was given 
> 
> njoy xx

It is not because whatever he had on his forehead was poking his eye that Harry woke up in a bad mood. It was because he felt no arms around him and no body anywhere in the bed. However, it was not until he rolled on his chest that he noticed things were not how they were supposed to be.

Today was Saturday. That was probably the only thing he had clear right now. Last night events made everything in his mind blurry but, that he knew, and being Saturday meant one thing:

“No one is allowed to leave the bed or stop cuddling until the other wakes up”

It was a rule. Saturday was sacred. With their jobs, specially Niall's, it made it really hard for them to spend mornings cuddled in bed. Which is why Niall had started that rule in the first place. So, why is he not here? 

As he scrubbed his face against the pillow, he noticed he had something on his forehead. This is not how this morning is supposed to go.

_What the fuck is this thing almost poking my eye_

Reluctantly, he moved to his back and grabbed what felt like a paper. Not any paper, he realized as he opened his eyes. It was one of Niall's pink appointment post its.

>   
>  Went to grab breakfast, love you angel! xx  
> 

love you angel… 

_love you angel…_

**love you angel…**

How dare him! Harry was outrage! Niall fucking Horan was the one who made the Saturday rule and here he is leaving to get stupid breakfast! Harry has never ever moved from bed if he woke up first. Not even to pee.

Even though that was on him, not Niall. He never moves because he remembers how sad Niall was the day he said it _“I love you so much! You are my heart and I don't even get to hold you in the mornings, and today is Saturday and I just want to hold you, wanna hold you for a long time every Saturday because it is sometimes the only day I can.”_

He doesn't even think Niall remembers much of what he said. He was half asleep, but Harry did and every Saturday he remembered until it became a thing an understanding on both sides. No one goes away from the bed.

Now that he thinks about it, he supposes he should think it is sweet that Niall went out to get them breakfast. It was probably because of all the things he was rambling last night about how today he wanted breakfast like a king. Niall always listened to him, even if it was just some random thought of Harry, he always did. Even when Harry thinks he does not. He proves him wrong.

However, today was not the day he is going to think it is sweet. If it was any other Saturday, Harry would have not minded one bit. But, yesterday happened and last night happened and today was not a normal Saturday.

Somewhere in the dark thoughts of his head, he thinks that if Niall really cared about today or yesterday, their special days, he would have not left. He would have stayed holding him no matter what. After all he is award winning superstar, Niall Horan and Harry is just Harry. He can't help but feel like nothing sometimes, next to Niall, who is everything. 

He is somewhat thankful to hear footsteps. He is not sure where his mind would take him if those thoughts keep running around. He has already wrapped up a bit of them on his brain.

Should I pretend to be asleep? He briefly thinks but it is to late, he sees the bedroom door open slowly as if not to make much noise as Niall tires and massively fails to get in sneaky without disturbing him.

_I **am** already awake little shit._

“Oh! You're alrea- why are you glaring at me for” Niall says not moving an inch from the door.

“I am hoping you will spontaneously combust” he hisses while squinting his eyes a bit more as he moves to rest his back on the headboard.

Niall laughs. It is loud and his shoulders are shaking and his eyes are closing and this is definitely not what Harry was expecting. So, he glares harder and he is starting to feel that anger and misplacement he was feeling when he woke up.

"What? Why!” and he still did not sound like it mattered, he sounded so carefree.

“Well,” he was done glaring now. It was apparently not doing much than just amusing Niall. “I woke up alone” he sat a little straighter against the headboard as he crossed his arms and frowned.

“Haz… Didn't you get my note?” He said, all the amusement gone, finally showing some concern.

"Of course I fucking did. You taped it into my forehead when I was sleeping” he saw the corners of Niall's mouth elevate and knew he was going to smile, Harry glared before he even dared to "it poked my eye “.

“”Haz, love” his boyfriend said in such a soft tone that Harry almost dropped it "but then- I don't- you got it. The note- right? i-” he stuttered while he presses the back of his hands against his temples "Why are you upset?”

“UGH! Because Niaaaaaaaall!” Harry was full on complaining now "You can not do that!!! You are not allowed to fuck me until I see galaxies exploding like never before on our anniversary and then leave me alone in the morning!” by now the hand gestures where all over the place and his tone was sounding like a angry whining child more than and adult wanting to prove a point.

“I went to get breakfast, love. It was actually really fast” he said as took off his hat and scratched his hair.

"Well, what about the rule! You left! “ he kept on whining “It doesn't matter what were you doing”

At this point, Niall was just feeling entertained by his boyfriend. So, he chuckled “It does not apply if I want to spoil you".

He laughed when he saw Harry pouting because really, can his boyfriend be anymore adorable?

Unfortunately, Harry was in a totally different page. He could not understand why Niall didn't seem to care. He was angry at first sure, but then he got really into his head and got a bit insecure and scared. It wouldn't have matter, but Niall didn't even seem to show interest in calming his anger or concerned. He hasn't even said sorry. All he has done is laugh. Even if a big part of him knew it was stupid to think that Niall had left him and did not care, the thought was still bugging him.

“I-I thought… you left and I thou- You were not here- and it's- it's our day, and i-“ even if he was mumbling, what he was saying was perfectly clear to Niall. It hits him then. He understood.

"Hey! No! Pet, stop that” rushing to his side, he grabbed Harry's head with both hands “I will never” he said while placing a kiss on forehead, nose and lips with every word. Hary gave him his share of kisses too and hulled him up so Niall has straddling him. “I know” he whispered while placing his head on the Irish's chest " I just got stuck in my head. I am sorry".

"It's alright. No need to aplogize babe" Niall placed a little kiss on the boy's hair and started moving to stand up, but Harry hugged him hard.

“You do not get to leave just yet” he said looking at Niall with a mischievous glint in his eye “You abandoned me and left me all by myself” he added in a very theatrical tone, moving his hand to the forehead and his head to the side.

"Ugh! I hate you” chuckled Niall

"How dare you” Harry gasped as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend “I **am** lovely” Niall could feel his pout, even if he could not see him very well.

"You are pet, the loveliest” he said

"Thank you! I knew it ”said Harry sounding very much like a child

Niall laughed, he was so in love with this boy he thought as he stroked Harrys hair. They stayed like that for a while. Niall straddling Harry while he listened to the Irish heart beat. After a few minutes, Niall was stroking his hair. Well, Harry was sure he was stroking it at first, now he thinks he is braiding it. 

"Well, where is it?” asked Harry when he felt like whatever Niall was doing was finished.

”Huh?"

_Idiot_

“I am expecting a breakfast surprise!”

Niall pecked him as they both moved to get up

“I swear to god my boyfriend sometimes is replaced by a child” Niall says as Harry puts some pants on “I do not know how I manage”

“Well, it is because you adore me”

“That I do, very much, there is no breakfast btw” he says as he moves forwards to grab Harrys hand “my fiancée” he said lovingly as he placed a little opened black box on Harry's palm.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: moansnialler.tumblr.com 
> 
> Feel free to ask anything stories related, send prompts, etc


End file.
